


Logans Assistant

by Gwynnith



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, No story spoilers, don't know what to tag, my first work here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwynnith/pseuds/Gwynnith
Summary: Logan is drowning in paperwork. Maybe he should hire himself a friendly and diligent assistant.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, this is the first time that i share one of my Storys. Since english is not my first language, i am not too sure about my grammar, hope it's not too bad. :D I have a little second story of these two, and will add it later too. :)

Thalia sighs. "Again?" With a loud bang, she let the pile of documents she was carrying, fall on to the overfilled desk.

Logan awoke with a scared "I'm awake! I'm awake!" out of his sleep, and searched for his quill in a hurry.

"Do you know what time it is, Marshal?"

"Aah... well..." He looked at his watch. "08:45 o'clock?!"

"You really should sleep in your bed from time to time, not on your desk. You only crease important documents - and get a crooked back."

"I would. But there are so much reports left to read and sign. Bills of stocks to pay... all the reparations and maintenances... and then i have to organize and file it all. And don't forget all the daily matters that pile up and ..." Logan looked at the mountain Thalia just brought him, "... pile up more, since i don't get to finish all the stuff that came before." He let his head fall on to the desk again.

"If i may submit a proposal: Why don't you hire youself an Assistant, which helps you with all the documents? Then you would have more time for your other liabilities."

Suddenly, Logan was wide awake: "Damn it! I totally forgot i have to examine the new recuits at nine!" He jumped up quickly to leave for the training grounds, but Thalia pushed him right back to his chair.

"Now, we do it this way..." She took out a scroll. "This is the agreement that makes me your assistant. You sign here. I allowed myself to implement the date and my signature beforehand, to get it done more quickly. Then you will eat your breakfast, and afterwards you go back home to sleep. Please don't force me to drag you through half of Lionsarch to get you to bed."

Logans jaw fell open, but he was unable to refuse since she took him totally by surprise. "In the meantime i will examine the recruits, and start to organize the files."

With a lot of rustling and jingling, Thalia searched through her bags. "Quills... Ink... no, not in here... Grenades... Turrets... Oh! Look at that! The mechanical cat i invented when i started to go to school!"

"How in this world does it all fit in your tiny bags?"

"Isn't it ovious, Marshal? Thanks to integrated and patented pocket dimensions, the bags are bigger on the inside. You don't need any ridiculously big bags anymore, and spare your power, but have enough space in your bags to fit everything impotant in."

"Oooh, with this, couldn't you...?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. Too expensive. Ah, there it is. Catch!"

A little cube shaped object flew in Logans hands. "What is this?"

"Your breakfast obviously. We talked about it, remember? First breakfast, then you go to sleep. Come back when you have rested enough."

"Isn't it... a little bit too small?" A second cube flew. "How... am i supposed to eat this? And WHAT am i even eating?"

Thalia twisted her eyes. "The first cube contains 2 Thuna-Egg-Sandwiches, the second contains 2 Cheese-Cress-Sandwiches. Dip it in water for 10 seconds, let it set for 60 seconds, push the button to open the cube, then let them unfold for 30 seconds. and then you get your perfect rehydrated sandwiches."

While looking at Logan, who suspiciously inspected the cubes, a smile flew over her lips. "I will go to see the recruits now."

"Alright, see you later." Now he smiled too. "Don't be too strict to them."


	2. Pancake panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Logan has a new assistant, chaos will be gone, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the second part of the story of my engineer. Maybe there will be a third, when the muse hits me again. ^^

It had become late again, but thanks to his new assistant, Logan finally saw light at the end of the tunnel full of papers again. She left earlier than him, because she wanted to take care of some things, and he enjoyed it, to be able to work without feeling her stern look on his neck.

When he came home, he saw light in his house. “Thieves? But who would be bold enough, to break into MY house?” He went in fast. Smoke came out of his kitchen, and at his oven stood Thalia, poking in one of his pans. “What in the world are you doing here?”

“Cooking” was the short answer.

“I can see that... but how did you even get in here?”

“Did you forget, Marshal? I'm a member of the Order of Wispers. There is nearly no House, i CAN'T get in.”

Logan sighed. “Sure. But that doesn't explain what you are doing in MY out of all kitchens!” To say he was mad at her, would have been an understatement.

“It looked like it would be getting late again for you tonight. And since there was nothing left to do for me in your scriptorium today, i thought i could at least do the cooking for you, so you can rest earlier after work.”

“Alright...” He sighed again, and already wasn't mad at her anymore. “What... are you cooking anyway?”

Thalia straightend her glasses. “Oh, i thought it would be the best to make pancakes. They are fast and easy to prepare, but also versatile to prepare. This time i decided for blueberrypancakes.”

“This time?” Logan looked around. His kitchen was full of flour, the walls sprinkled with batter. And then there was the plate full of black... pancakes. He silently prayed to the gods, that this would be the first and the last time that she was cooking for him.

“I will be done soon.”

“Oh, then let me set the table at least, if you are already cooking for me.” He opened the cupboard with the plates, and found seasonings.

“The plates are over there now.” she motioned to a cupboard near the table. “You really thought it would be a good idea to store the plates over the oven? They will get dirty in no time because of all the cooking fumes.”

“You mean the black smoke you produce while 'cooking'?” was what Logan thought. What he said was, “But you have them faster at hand when you are done cooking.”

For the first time this evening Thalia went to look at him, lowered her chin slightly, straightend her glasses again, and lifted one of her eyebrows. Her are-you-kidding-me-face. Logan knew it too well by now, and knew he had lost.

Shortly after both where sitting at the table, Logan examined her 'pancakes' another time. He had to admit that he was somehow impressed. It was his first time seeing pancakes that where black on the outside, but also raw on the inside. “Hey... are there some of these cubes left?”

“Hm? I'm sorry Marshal. If i had known, that you out of all people don't like pancakes, i would have cooked something else. If you could provide me with a list of all the dishes you like, i will make use of it the next time i'm cooking for you.”

Scared, Logan let his fork slip out of his hand. “O-oh, not nessesary. You are already making my work so much easier, you shouldn't work overtime just for me.”

It was the first time Thalia looked affected, and Logan thought about eating her half-raw-briquettes anyway. “The Crow's Nest Tavern is still open. And Magnus should be there too tonight. Would you like to accompany me?”

She hesitated for a little while, and got a little scare when her stomach began to growl unasked.

“I take this as a 'yes'.” Logan said, and wiped away a little flour from her nose while stepping outside.


End file.
